Sentimientos confusos
by sakuelizabeth
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre la amistad y los verdaderos sentimientos de sakura.  Espero q les guste esta historia
1. Mi vida

**Prólogo**

Sakura: Esta es mi historia, la verdad que tenía una confusa ¿por qué?, bueno… mejor comienzo para que sepan como era mi vida.

**Mi****vida**

Cuando tenía 10 años, mi padre Fujitaka, se habia encontrado con una amiga de hace muchos años, ella se llama Victoria, esta señora tenia su hijo de 14 años al igual que mi hermano, ellos se llevaban muy bien.

Este chico se llama Yukito Tsukishiro, él es muy lindo y no se como puede ser amigo de mi hermano que es un odioso.

Y desde que los conocí, la señora Victoria esta empeñada en que yo sea novia de su hijo.

Y no es que el amigo de mi hermano sea feo, es todo lo contrario, si me gusta pero no creo que yo le guste a Yukito.

Ya ha pasado varios años y la señora Victoria sigue diciedome que voy a ser novia de su hijo, ya tengo 13 años y estoy en 2do de secundaria, mi mejor amiga es Tomoyo Daidoji, yo le cuento todo y ella siempre me dice que le cuente a mi papá, pero es que … es algo tan vergonzoso.

Y que decir de mi hermano, creo que se reiría de mi si se entera y le contaría a Yukito y eso no quiero.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

_Primero quisiera agradecer a Dios por darme la fortaleza a escribir esta historia y a poderla publicar. Ya la habia escrito hace tiempo pero no me atrevía a ponerla en Internet, es que tenía (todavía tengo) miedo de que me digan que no se escribir, y la verdad que no se que les parezca porque es la primera vez que escribo un fic de sakura card captor y también que este en fanfiction._

_Bueno se que es muy corto lo que he escrito, pero es solo una parte, pronto saldrán el resto de los personajes que alargaran mas la historia, se que no tiene magia pero es lo que se me ocurrió, espero poder hacer otra historia pero con magia. De aquí mando un saludo a mis mejores amigas Josselin, Mayra y Eva (se que no les gusta sakura pero espero que lean mi historia y me digan que les parece)._

_Espero sus comentarios o críticas constructivas a:_

_card_captor_.mx__ o __cronicas_.mx_


	2. Chapter 1

NUEVOS ALUMNOS

Hace 2 días llegaron dos nuevos alumnos, no especialmente a mi salón, pero si al de 1ro y 5to de secundaria; los nuevos alumnos son hermanos, son una chica que va en quinto de secundaria, y su hermano es el que va en 1ro . Cuando llegó todos las chicas gritaban de emoción porque era un chico lindo.

-Sakura, ya te fijaste quien llegó? – me pregunto Tomoyo muy contenta.

-Ah, el chico nuevo- dije muy normal

-Pero Sakura, a caso no te emociona saber a que salón va? – me decía Tomoyo casi desesperada

- Tomoyo no creo que eso sea importante, además el chico se ve muy serio y…

-Si, es serio pero muy guapo

Ese día al final de clases descubrimos que ese chico iba al salón de 1ro y Tomoyo se decepciono mucho.

Ese año quería estar muy al pendiente de mis estudios, porque la señora Victoria, siempre iba a mi casa y preguntaba como iba , ella se preocupaba, mucho como mi mamá que murió cuando yo apenas tenía 3 años, no estoy triste porque mi papá a hecho que yo sea muy feliz.

-Sakura,¿Cómo vas en tus estudios?, si no entiendes algo le puedo decir a mi hijo que te ayude – me dijo la señora Victoria.

-Ah… este… yo….estoy bien – le respondí

-Ah, que lastima hubiera sido tan encantador que mi hijo te ayude.

-Gracias , pero estoy bien

Al día siguiente

-Hola, Sakura

-Hola, Tomoyo

-¿Cómo estas?

-Mm… creo que bien

-Como que crees que bien

-Bueno es que ayer la señora Victoria me hizo muchas preguntas, ya sabes por lo de su hijo.

-Ahh…

-Es que siempre lo veo en mi casa porque va a estudiar con mi hermano.

-Sakura… tengo una idea- me dijo muy feliz

-¿Cuál?

-Tú dices que siempre que regresas te encuentras a Yukito

-Sí

-Y te encuentras con la señora – asentí con la cabeza- pero si entras a uno de los talleres de la escuela, ya no te vas a encontrar con ellos.

-Claro es muy buena idea Tomoyo – le dije y la abracé, es que estaba muy feliz – pero…..

-Pero ¿qué?

-Pero… que taller seria bueno para mí – dije con preocupación

A ver vamos a pensar

Después de un largo rato….

-Ya se, Sakura puedes entrar para el grupo de teatro – dijo Tomoyo muy feliz por la idea

- ¿teatro?

- sí, no te parece genial

- Bueno, si pero, yo nunca he pertenecido a grupos así y me voy a sentir incómoda, pero…. ¿si tú me acompañas? – le dije como suplica

- mm, esta bien, no puedo negarte nada pero…- la miré confundida por el "pero" – me tienes que prometer que usaras todos los vestuarios que realice para ti

- ¿todos? – ella asintió con la cabeza, muy pero muy decidida - …. Esta bien, solo porque no quiero que la señora me siga haciendo esos comentarios

-ok ¿Cuándo vamos para inscribirnos?

-no se, cuando quieras

- mmm, vamos mañana a la salida, como a esta hora

- esta bien, Tomoyo, nos vemos mañana.

_**Comentarios de la autora**_

_Hola, aquí esta el primer capitulo, creo q es un poco mas largo q del prologo, y gracias a Dios por seguir dándome fortaleza para continuar esta historia y también gracias por el comentario, espero q les haya gustado este capitulo, y un saludo a mis amigas del colegio el sembrador =)._

_Bueno espero sus comentarios , nos vemos en el próximo capitulo_


	3. capitulo 2

**Hola soy sakuelizabeth y primero que todo quiero decirles que algunos de estos personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad del CLAMP, solo algunos que iran apareciendo en el transcurso de la historia son mios. **

**Capitulo 2**

**EMPEZANDO ALGO NUEVO Y CON SORPRESAS**

Como habíamos quedado fuimos a inscribirnos para el teatro y nos dijeron que teníamos que ir a las cuatro de la tarde los días Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes.

El día miércoles en la tarde:

-Hola Tomoyo

-Hola Saku –dijo mientras se dirigía para entrar al salón

-Espérame, no quiero ir sola-corrí hacia ella y entramos.

Cuando ingresamos al salón vimos a unos cuantos alumnos, la profesora Akemi nos presento con todos y para la suerte de Tomoyo estaba el chico más popular, el que había llegado hace poco. Al presentarnos la profesora dijo que se llamaba Shaoran Li y que venia de Hong Kong. Al verlo me di cuenta de que era un chico demasiado serio , callado y tenia el ego* bastante alto.

-Ya viste, Saku, el chico más lindo esta aquí – dijo Tomoyo muy emocionada

-Si Tomoyo es una alegría – dije un poco sarcástica porque la verdad no estaba contenta de que ese chico estuviera ahí

-Mira se ve tan lindo con cada gesto que hace

-Chicos, por favor acérquense para el sorteo de los personajes

_La profesora comenzó a llamar de dos en dos pero ninguno salía con el papel principal, estaba muy nerviosa ya que nunca había participado en un teatro. La profesora llamo a Tomoyo junto con un chico muy simpático, tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules muy bonitos y se veía muy alegre._

-Tomoyo y Rui por favor acérquense

-Mira tengo el papel que acompaña al principal –me dijo Tomoyo al regresar

-Sakura y Shaoran – _Me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre, a parte que estaba muy nerviosa ¿Qué papel me tocaría representar? _-Por favor vengan.

_Porque me tenia que pasar esto a mi , llamarme junto con ese chico que tiene una mirada que da miedo –pensé mientras me acercaba _

Justo cuando iba a poner mi mano en la caja, Li puso su mano y rozo con la mía.

-Disculpa- dijo algo serio y retiro su mano- saca tu primero

Asentí y tome el papelito – tome

La profesora tomo el papel y me dijo: Felicidades señorita, tiene el papel principal

-¿Qué?¡

-Si que esta emocionada señorita Kinomoto- dijo me sonrió – joven por favor

-Ah si- saco el papel- Tome

-A ver… oh felicidades también le toco el papel principal. Bueno tomen sus asientos y espero que se preparen muy bien

Comencé a dirigirme hacia mi sitio y Li paso por mi costado y me dijo en tono bajo, felicidades y sobresalte al escucharlo, continúe caminado hacia mi sitio.

-Felicidades amiga

-Gracias Tomoyo…¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunte ya que la vi un poco desanimada

-si, claro que si, solo que….me hubiera encantado que me tocara junto con él

-SI quieres te doy mi papel, además yo no quiero este papel

-No Sakura , no puedes hacer eso, además a ti te toco ese papel

-Si tienes razón, no puedo hacer nada

-Y dime, ¿se puso nervioso cuando toco tu mano?

-¿Qué?...no claro que no

-Ah ya …..y que dijo ¿cuando estabas viniendo hacia acá?

-Ahh¡- _Se dio cuenta, no lo puedo creer – _este….me dijo

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo …- _¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?, no lo recuerdo ….- este me dijo ….ah me dijo felicitaciones - _Y Tomoyo me miro un poco extraña

-¿eso nada mas te dijo?

-Si, además que mas me podría decir ¿a mi?

-Pues…no se

Termino la clase y la profesora nos dijo que teníamos que aprendernos una parte de nuestro guion para la siguiente clase para ver como dramatizábamos el personaje.

-Ya llegue – dije al ingresar a mi casa

- ¿Por qué tan tarde monstruo?

-NO SOY UN MONSTRUO

- Q-u-e –s-i, pero dime ¿Por qué tan tarde?

- ¿Qué no te dije?

-No, no me dijiste nada y te estuvimos esperando Yukito y yo para almorzar pero como no llegabas

-Ay, disculpa, es que entre al grupo de teatro con mi amiga Tomoyo y por eso voy a llegar tarde.

-Bueno, al menos vas a hacer algo y espero que no destruyas nada

-HERMANO ¡

- ya cálmate- dijo muy feliz- ah pero espera, antes de que te vayas a tu cuarto pásame el teléfono por favor, es que tengo que llamar a Yuki porque me dijo que lo llamara cuando tu llegaras.

-¿Qué?... ¿eso fue lo que te dijo?

- si, tu sabes que el te aprecia mucho y estaba muy preocupado, casi va a buscarte pero le dije que seguro estabas con tu amiga.

Estaba tan sorprendida que subí a mi cuarto luego de alcanzarle el teléfono a mi hermano y me recosté en mi cama y todavía sin poder comprender lo que había dicho mi hermano….. que Yukito estaba preocupado por mi ¿seria eso cierto?

_Podría ser que le estaba empezando a gustar a Yukito? …..no…no en que estas pensando Sakura ….tienes que quitarte esas tontas ideas de la cabeza y mejor concéntrate en como vas a actuar junto con ese chico Li._

Ese chico era tan diferente a los demás chicos y no sabia como tratarlo , además que su mirada daba miedo, claro que no podia negar que si es un chico simpatico pero por su manera de ser no lo hacia ver asi .

Decidio no pensar en ninguna de las dos cosas porque la confundían demasiado, asi que bajo a saludar a su papá que habia llegado y mientras cenaban le conto que pertenecería al grupo de teatro y él la felicito.

**Shaoran:**

_¿Por qué le dije felicitaciones a esa chica?... ¿Por qué hice eso? _

_No lo entiendo, y tampoco se porque razón entre a ese grupo de teatro si a mi no me gusta actuar. Porque tuve que seguirla hasta ese lugar, si recién conozco a esta chica. Rayos que voy a hacer, no me puedo retirar así no mas y lo peor es que tengo el papel principal y la profesora quiere que todo salga muy bien, así que no me queda de otra que acercarme mas a ella para poder conocerla mejor y así poder hacer una buena actuación. Pero como voy a lograr acercarme a ella después de lo que paso hoy, me da vergüenza dirigirle la palabra, porque no se que explicación podría darle._

_Además que se ve que ella es muy diferente a las demás chicas porque es la única que no se me queda mirando como las demás que parece que vigilan mis movimientos; creo que va a ser muy complicado poder hablar con ella. Todo porque me pusieron en aula menor y no se porque me tenían que poner en ese salón si yo se mucho mas que ellos, creo que no han corregido bien la prueba que di para ingresar a este colegio. Tendré que hablar con el director, sí eso tengo que hacer y ya veremos a que salón voy. Ahora es mejor que me duerma y deje de recordar todo lo q paso hoy, porque solo pensar en que tengo que hacer varias escenas con esa chica me pone nervioso y no se porque._

-Buenos días Tomoyo

- Buenos días Saku

-¿Ya leíste tu guión?

-Si, he leído una parte y se ve que es una historia muy bonita

-Si a mi también me parece una historia muy bonita aunque solo he leído el titulo de la obra

- ¿Aún no lo has leído?, pero si tienes el papel principal, deberías haberlo leído ya

-Si lo se , solo que …con lo que me dijo mi hermano no me pude concentrar

-¿Fue algo malo?

-No sé, si es algo malo o bueno

-Pero que cosa te dijo?

-Bueno me dijo que Yukito estuvo preocupado por mi, porque no llegaba a casa y quiso ir a buscarme

-¿De verdad te dijo eso?

-siii

-Ahora veo porque no leíste el guión

-jejeje…es que no podía creerlo y estuve dando vueltas a lo mismo y se me olvido por completo lo de la obra

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si leemos el guion en el descanso?

-Esta bien y también me ayudas a ensayar

-Claro, con mucho gusto –me dijo muy feliz

En eso llego el profesor acompañado con el director, algo habría pasado porque casi nunca el director iba a nuestro salón.

-Bueno alumnos la visita del director es porque tenemos que darles una noticia

-SI, alumnos como dijo el profesor es una noticia que se que les va a desconcertar un poco pero espero que puedan entender que todos las personas tenemos algunos errores, pero felizmente todo esta solucionado, así que por favor denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero Shaoran Li.

_¿Que fue lo que dijo?...Shaoran Li , Li ese apellido es tan familiar …..si claro es del nuevo alumno pero el esta en otro salón así que no puede ser el mismo porque yo solo conozco a dos Li pero no pueden ser dos personas con el mismo nombre, no es así?...entonces no había escuchado mal , era el mismo Li que conocía….el de la clase de teatro ¿podría ser que tenia tan mala suerte para que le tocara justo en este salón?...pero el no estaba en un año menor?...¿que?...que fue lo que dijo el director?...que se habían confundido al corregir la prueba que dio para ingresar al colegio?...no, eso no era cierto aparte de que tenia que verlo en clase de teatro ahora tenia que verlo en su salón…..por favor...__ Sakura reacciona no pasa nada con tal que este alejada de ti , eso bastara …así que el se va a sentar bien lejos de ti …a ver donde es su sitio?...mmm?...ese esta ocupado ….el de ahí?...¿también?...entonces el único lugar que queda es…no, no puede ser posible a caso el destino quiere que siempre estemos ¿Cerca?...es mi fin no puede ser ….pero tienes que controlarte no creo que haya alguna otra noticia peor que esto._

_**Shaoran : **_

_Al menos el director ya explico porque estoy aquí, así que no creo que me vayan a hacer preguntas….eso espero , siento tantas miradas…unos de alegría ,otros de….¿odio?...pero porque si recién me conocen y ya ¿me odian?...si que son muy extraños…y ¿en que salón estará esa chica? …..rayos a mi no debe importarme eso ….¿que es lo que me pasa?...ay por fin el profesor dijo que me podía sentar …y ahora donde me va a ubicar?...¿allá? ….detras de esa chica...si que estoy muy en el fondo….espera ..esa chica me parece conocida….me estoy acercando y cada vez la veo mas conocida …..¿quien podrá ser?...mm?...¡ ya se quien es!...es esa chica del grupo de teatro …Sakura…..tiene un bonito nombre…..¿que es lo que estoy pensando?...rayos debo de dejar de pensar así….pero ahora porque le estoy sonriendo?...no debería hacer eso … vamos solo dedícate a mirar a tu sitio….pero no puedo ¿Por qué?...y porque pone esa expresión tan rara? Parece como si ella no estuviera contenta de que este salón... _

_Y ahora que le pasa?...porque sonríe? Y… ¿ahora porque pone esa cara de disgusto?...si que es un chico muy extraño…Tomoyo le hablo, que bueno así dejo de mirarme ….pero ¿como se le ocurre ?...creo que debió haber sido un poco mas amable con mi amiga en vez de hacer ese gesto de molesto , creo que tengo que hablar con él para que sea un poco mas amable con las personas porque con ese carácter no se va a llevar bien con todos._

Por fin era hora del descanso y podría estar lejos de ese chico que le ponía los nervios de punta y además podría conversar con su mejor amiga y practicar el guión…una buena manera de despejarse .

-Mira Tomoyo, por fin aire puro jajaja

-Ah si jaja

-Tomoyo, no me digas que estas así por ese tonto que no sabe tratar a las personas

-Si amiga, es que tu misma viste lo que hizo y yo solo quería ser amable

-Lo sé, pero se ve que él no sabe lo que es ser amable

-No pensé que el fuera así

-Pero vas a ver que pronto va a bajar de sus nubes

-¿Por qué dices eso?...¿que es lo que piensas hacer?

-Solo voy a hablar con él

-Que alegría que me da escuchar eso, que quieras ayudarlo, entonces hay que empezar a leer tu guión.

-Así me gusta, que estes alegre y si hay que empezar a leer.

Empezamos a leer y me di cuenta que la historia era mas bonita de lo que me imaginaba llena de magia, misterio y romance.

-Mira Sakura aquí hay una escena conmigo

-Si es cierto y haz visto hasta en la historia somos amigas

Comenzamos a reír con cada cosa que le sucedía a la princesa de la obra ya que algunas cosas eran parecidas a lo que me sucedía, luego comencé a grabarme pequeñas partes de guion y Tomoyo me dijo que iba muy bien, que lo estaba memorizando y actuando bien. Estaba tan feliz hasta que….

-Sakura ….Sakura

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Tienes que ver esto

- ¿Por que es algo malo?

-Bueno, no malo si no que es algo …..que no se si te gustara

-¿Qué cosa puede ser peor que estar en tantas escenas con ese chico Li?

-Este…..creo que es mejor que lo veas tu misma

-A ver, aquí dice que él va a buscarla y le propone que se case con él ¿ya?...y termina con un tierno beso

-Si, ese es el final Sakura

-Ah era eso …-luego de unos segundos- ¡¿quéeeee?¡ eso no puede ser

- _No, no eso no puede ser yo no puedo besar a Kinomoto _

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola….si por fin acabe este capitulo , y si que me quedo algo largo es que es la primera vez que escribo tanto jeje

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y q para el próximo capitulo no me demore mucho como esta vez. Y agradezco mucho que hayan comentado y disculpas por no haber actualizado antes.

Bueno, voy a tratar de que los capítulos sean un poco más largos , por fa ténganme paciencia recién estoy aprendiendo.

Ah es cierto para lo que no saben que significa la palabra:

**ego*:** Llamamos EGO, a nuestros defectos, pasiones, ira, **orgullo**, gula, envidia, lujuria, venganza, etc. y todo aquello que domina nuestra personalidad por completo. y lo que quiero decir es que Shaoran se ve que es orgulloso.

Gracias por todo y nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo:

**No, no definitivamente no **

Un pequeño avance :

-Profesora , creo q el guion esta mal, porque yo no pienso hacer la ultima escena

- Pero asi es el teatro -¿Cómo que asi es el teatro?...si todo eso solo pasa en programas de televisión

-Pero también en un teatro, además para eso han venido aquí , para actuar de acuerdo a la historia , asi que no se puede hacer nada

...

-¿Cómo que no se puede hacer nada?...no puede ser en que problema me he metido?

-Saku no te preocupes pronto lo arreglaremos


End file.
